


Look What You've Done Now

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry slaps Louis, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Louis' bullshit tweet breaks Harry, M/M, Making Up, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, and ruins their friendship, past hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bullshit tweet, Harry and Louis’ friendship completely falls apart, and after months of hardly talking, the truth finally comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What You've Done Now

            “I’m going out, I’ll be back later,” Louis mumbled, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

            Harry didn’t say a word, or even move as Louis left. It’s not like they really talked much anyway. Ever since Louis lashed out on Twitter, telling fans off and calling their non-existent relationship “bullshit”, their friendship went way downhill. Harry was angry all the time, and Louis was bitter. They still lived together because it was convenient and the house was big, but they never talked or spent time together anymore. Their friendship didn’t even exist and even though both boys hated it, they didn’t think it could be fixed anymore.

            Louis came home late that night, and Harry hadn’t moved off the couch. “Home,” Louis mumbled.

            “Okay,” Harry shrugged, turning the volume up on the movie he was watching as he listened to Louis walk up the stairs and shut the door. An hour later, Harry followed and went to his bed, shutting the door, willing himself to cry like he had for months after Louis’ tweet, but there were no more tears. He stared at the ceiling until he fell into another restless night of sleep.

            Harry woke up early the next morning, dreading another day off. The days the boys used to be off were the best. He and Louis would cuddle and watch movies and be happy. But now they were just another day filled with awkward silences and tension in the room, unless one of them decided to leave for the day. He pushed himself from the bed and took a shower before he went to the kitchen and started making himself some breakfast. Louis had stopped eating anything Harry would cook for him, so Harry didn’t really do anything for Louis anymore; not that Louis did anything for Harry either.

            Louis came down when Harry sat down to eat, and he gabbed the milk and a bowl of cereal and went to eat at the kitchen bar, rather than the table with Harry, and after months of burying his emotions, Harry just snapped.

            “You can’t even fucking sit at the same table with me?” He yelled, pushing his chair back and standing up. Louis looked at him with slightly wide eyes. “It’s been fucking months, Louis and you hate me! I never thought I’d see the day when you actually hated me. You’re being so ridiculous and immature about this whole fucking thing!”

            “Me?” Louis screamed. “I had to deal with it, Harry because _you_ wouldn’t! You never addressed the rumors or said shit and it was _my_ relationship that was failing because of it! But you couldn’t say one fucking thing about it! Of course I had to!”

            “Yes, and lashing out on our fans was the best way to do that? You were rude to them, Louis! And you’ve been rude to me since then! You don’t look at me or talk to me and we were best friends!” Harry yelled.

            “Yeah well people change and things change. They thought we were together, Harry and I had to stop it!” Louis argued.

            “You didn’t even give a fuck how it would affect our friendship? Or me?” Harry yelled, hot tears filling his eyes because he was just so fucking hurt. Before that day, Harry knew Louis would never feel the same way, or love him back. But when Louis blew up, it was like he’s ripped Harry’s heart from his chest and danced on it while he laughed, and Harry hadn’t really been okay since then.

            “It’s not like you ever really gave a fuck about me, Harry!” Louis yelled.

            “Why would you even say that?” Harry asked, voice high pitched with disbelief.

            “You always made me address the rumors! It wasn’t easy on me to do that all the time and if you fucking cared, you’d have helped me deal with it!” Louis yelled.

            “I cared too fucking much, Louis which is why I couldn’t ever say anything!” Harry said, trying to keep the tears from falling, even though they were blurring his vision.

            “Stop fucking lying!” Louis screamed, voice almost going hysterical. “You never fucking cared!”

            “Louis,” Harry tried to stop him, but Louis kept yelling.

            “You never cared about me, or our friendship, or whatever relationship we had! You didn’t care about the rumors, and you still don’t care! You haven’t talked to me about any of this! I don’t mean anything to you; I never did!” Louis kept yelling.

            Harry couldn’t take it anymore, knowing that’s what Louis thought of him, and before he knew what happened, he slapped Louis across the face, shutting him up as the sound of the slap echoed in the room.

            “Fuck,” Harry whispered, tears stinging his eyes because _he just hit Louis._

            “You hit me,” Louis whispered, tears falling down his face as he held on to his cheek.

            “Fuck, Louis I didn’t mean it! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you! I didn’t realize it,” Harry cried.

            “Why did you hit me?” Louis asked, backing away from Harry.

            “I didn’t- You wouldn’t listen to me! You thought I didn’t care about you and I couldn’t take that! Louis, I’m sorry,” Harry cried.

            “Harry what the hell happened to us?” Louis asked. “We used to spend every minute together, and we’d cuddle and sleep in the same bed. Now we don’t even talk unless we’re screaming at each other.”

            Harry shrugged, although he knew. “Things changed.”

            “I’m sorry,” Louis whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you so much.”

            “You didn’t know how I felt. You couldn’t know how much it hurt,” Harry sighed.

            “So tell me now how you felt!” Louis yelled, temper rising again.

            “I was fucking in love with you!” Harry yelled back, deciding nothing about their relationship could get worse than right now. “I was in love with you, and it hurt that you hated the idea of us so much that you said that.”

            “If you were in love with me, you wouldn’t fucking slap me across the face!” Louis yelled, tears falling down his face.

            “I’m sorry, Lou, I don’t know why I did that!” Harry cried, walking closer to Louis so they were closer than they’d been in a long time. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

            “I’m sorry I hurt you,” Louis whispered. “I didn’t know.”

            “I know you didn’t,” Harry sighed.

            “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Louis asked.

            “You’re with Eleanor! It wouldn’t have made a difference,” Harry mumbled.

            “Of course it would have made a difference! It would have changed everything, Harry!” Louis yelled back in frustration.

            “How? How would that have mattered?” Harry asked, completely exasperated.

            “God, you are such a fucking clueless idiot!” Louis groaned, taking a small step forward and closing the little gap between them before he cupped the back of Harry’s neck and slammed their lips together.

            Harry hesitated for a minute in shock, before he pressed his hands against Louis’ chest and shoved him away. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked.

            “I’m trying to kiss the only fucking person I’ve ever been in love with!” Louis groaned, walking back over to Harry. “Shit, can we talk this out later I just really, really fucking need to kiss you again.”

            Louis hardly finished getting the words out before Harry grabbed his waist and pulled them together again and he kissed Louis, hard, needy and desperately. Louis tightened his hands around Harry’s waist and pushed Harry against the nearest wall, licking his way into Harry’s mouth and moaning when Harry grabbed his hips and started grinding their hips together. Harry pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, but Louis just moved to his neck and Harry closed his eyes. “I’m so fucking sorry I hit you,” He whispered.

            “I’m so fucking sorry I hurt you,” Louis whispered back, kissing Harry’s neck again and lacing their fingers together, pinning Harry’s hands against the wall above his head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I fucked everything up. I’m sorry I was a mess and I’m sorry things got out of control.”

            Harry felt a lump in his throat because Louis looked and sounded so sincere that he wanted to cry. He nodded and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Louis all around him, pressed against his body and kissing his neck. “It’s okay.”

            “No, it is so not okay,” Louis whispered, pressing his lips to Harry’s much softer this time as he cradled Harry’s face.

            Harry smiled into the kiss and took Louis’ hand, pulling him into Harry’s bedroom and over to the bed. He pushed Louis down and straddled him, kissing his forehead and neck before he moved to Louis’ cheek, still red from Harry slapping it. “I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, placing light kisses along Louis’ cheek.

            “Forgive you,” Louis whispered, closing his eyes and humming contently as Harry placed soft kisses along Louis cheek, jaw and lips. Harry knelt on either side of Louis’ waist and pushed Louis shirt up so he could lean down and place soft kisses along Louis’ stomach and up to his nipples, sucking on one and rolling the other between his fingers. “Fuck,” Louis breathed, arching his hips up into Harry’s.

            Harry groaned, quickly pulling his shirt off before he pulled Louis’ over his head and he went back to kissing Louis’ chest, tracing the letters across his collarbone with his tongue and teeth. “So fucking sexy, Lou,” He mumbled as Louis reached down to palm Harry through his pants.

            “You too H, god, you too,” Louis moaned, letting Harry mark his chest as he undid the button and zipper on Harry’s pants and pulled them down enough to slip his hand inside and take Harry’s leaking cock in his hand.

            “Fuck,” Harry gasped, bucking his hips into Louis’ fist as he sucked a harsh mark on Louis’ neck. “Gonna ride you, Lou,” Harry breathed, and Louis gasped.

            “Yeah babe, come on,” Louis breathed.

            Harry rolled off Louis and pulled his pants and boxers down before he quickly pulled Louis’ off as well. He reached in the nightstand and grabbed the lube, ignoring the condoms. “Shit,” Harry moaned as he watched Louis stroke his own cock a few times, and Harry felt his dick twitch.

            “Give it to me,” Louis said, taking the lube from Harry’s hand and coating his fingers with it. Harry crawled back over to Louis and kissed him, straddling Louis as he reached his fingers around to Harry’s hole and he pressed one inside, up to the knuckle.

            “Fuck, Louis,” Harry gasped, breathing heavily as Louis moved his finger and started stretching Harry out. “More Lou, please, more,” Harry begged, rocking back on Louis’ hand until he added a second finger. “Feels so good,” Harry moaned. “I’m good.”

            “Harry-”

            “No, I’m good Lou,” Harry cut him off, reaching for Louis’ wrist and pulling his fingers out before he grabbed the lube and slicked Louis’ dick up. Both boys were breathing heavily, Louis’ hands on Harry’s hips and one of Harry’s hands guiding himself down on Louis’ cock, with the other hand resting on Louis’ chest. “Fuck,” Harry moaned once he was fully pressed against Louis’ hips.

            “Oh god H, you feel so good,” Louis moaned, biting his lip to keep from thrusting up into Harry.

            “Lou,” Harry whispered softly, finally moving his hips before he lifted himself up and dropped back down on Louis’ dick. “Fuck,” He groaned, repeating the process over and over again, lifting himself up and riding back down on Louis cock.

            “Fuck babe,” Louis panted, gripping Harry’s hips tightly and helping him lift up and slam back down. “Feel so good. You’re going so good, love,” Louis moaned.

            “Lou,” Harry breathed, leaning down to capture Louis’ lips in a heated kiss while he kept shifting his hips up and down, riding Louis as hard as he could. Louis kept one hand on Harry’s waist and brought the other to cup around the back of Harry’s neck, holding him there so even when they weren’t kissing, they were breathing and panting into each other’s mouths. “Fuck,” Harry whined, bracing his hands on either side of Louis head as he continued to lift himself off Louis and fall back down, despite how badly his thighs were burning.

            “Are you tired, baby?” Louis panted.

            Harry whined again. “Don’t want to stop. Feels so good.”

            “Won’t stop, love,” Louis whispered. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist tightly and used the other to sit himself up with Harry in his lap, before he quickly turned them over and laid Harry down on his back, without pulling out.

            Harry sighed and laced his hands through the hair at the base of Louis neck. “Thanks,” He mumbled pulling Louis down for another kiss. Louis nodded and kissed Harry back as he started thrusting his hips quickly inside of Harry, shifting to hit Harry’s prostate. “Fuck, right there,” Harry cried out, wrapping his legs around Louis waist and scratching his nails down Louis’ back. “Fuck Louis,” Harry moaned.

            “So close, baby. I’m so close. You feel so good,” Louis moaned, kissing Harry’s neck and leaving a dark bruise there as he continued thrusting his hips. “You’re so tight babe. So hot too,” Louis panted.

            “Shit Lou, I’m gonna come,” Harry whined.

            “Me too,” Louis breathed before he grabbed Harry’s dick, pulling the foreskin back completely and rubbing at the slit before Harry cried out Louis name and came in hot white spurts on his stomach. “Fuck,” Louis groaned before he reached his high and came inside of Harry, nearly blacking out from the strength of his orgasm, before he collapsed on top of Harry, both of them breathing heavily.

            “Fuck,” Harry sighed contently.

            “Hmm,” Louis agreed.

            Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and they laid like that until they were both uncomfortable, and Louis pulled out before he grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned Harry and himself up, then went back to cuddle into Harry’s side. “So… do you want to explain where that came from?” Harry finally asked.

            Louis sighed and kissed Harry’s chest. “It’s been building up for years. I lashed out months ago because I didn’t think anything could ever happen between us, and I was bitter about it.”

            “What about Eleanor?” Harry asked.

            “She was a distraction from you,” Louis shrugged. “It’s not like we’re really on good terms. I’ve hardly kissed her in months, and I’m sure she knows that I don’t love her.”

            “How come it’s been so easy for you to completely ignore me?” Harry asked, hurt in his voice.

            “Baby, no. H, it hasn’t been easy,” Louis said, propping himself on his arm so he could look at Harry. “It’s been so hard and I’ve missed you so much. I’m so, so in love with you, Harry. You’ve got to let me make this all up to you. Do you still love me?”

            Harry nodded. “Always have; always will.”

            “I’m sorry,” Louis whispered.

            “Me too,” Harry nodded

            “I love you,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s chest again.

            “I love you too,” Harry smiled.

            “Can we just… start over? Forget everything that’s happened, and know that we love each other now?” Louis asked.

            Harry smiled and nodded. “That’s all I want. As long as you promise to be here when I wake up.”

            “Promise,” Louis smiled. “Get some sleep, babe.”

            Harry grinned. “I could get used to you calling me that.”

            “You’d better get used to it!” Louis laughed, before his tone became more serious. “I’m not letting you go this time, Harry. I won’t fuck things up between us again.”

            “We both fucked it up. I did slap you in the face,” Harry pointed out.

            “Yeah, I owe you for that too,” Louis teased.

            “Hey! To be fair, you destroyed my arse. I don’t think I’ll walk for a week,” Harry pouted, and Louis laughed.

            “Alright love, we’re even. Get some sleep,” Louis smiled.

            “Ok,” Harry hummed, cuddling impossibly closer to Louis. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, baby,” Louis whispered as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, soothing him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
